<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Give It All They've Got by BloomingMiracle (Luna264), freezingoceans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884876">And They Give It All They've Got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/pseuds/freezingoceans'>freezingoceans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Union [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, teen for swearing, union fic two: electric bugaloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/pseuds/freezingoceans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg nudged his hand, “It’s just a little eavesdropping, Adrien. What harm could it do?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Union [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Resident Minor, How Do You Plead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gabriel, we’re forming a union.” Nathalie crossed her arms, the akuma mirroring her posture next to her. “The heroes have one, and we want one too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel put his head in his hands. He had been having an awful week. First Ladybug went on strike, the Akuma wasn’t listening to him, and Adrien had been drinking an unholy amount of coffee, which was beginning to cause issues in photoshoots, and now this. Nathalie wanted a union. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathalie, there are only two of us, and I for one am not joining a ‘Villains Union’. We aren’t villains, Nathalie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the akuma said, gesturing between Nathalie and themself. “There’s two of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also, I’m literally half possessed right now, I’m pretty sure. Seems villainous enough to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie nodded. “Besides,” she said. “The butterflies can unionize </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathalie, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> the butterflies. I quite</span>
  <em>
    <span> literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> control them,” Gabriel shouted, standing up from his desk. “And since </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawkmoth, I get to decide whether or not the butterflies join the union, and I’m saying no. I’m putting my foot down. No unions in this house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie and the Akuma looked at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s stand outside,” Nathalie suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” the akuma agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Gabriel said, stomping his foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been three days since the strike had begun, and Adrien Agreste was getting bored. He had exhausted everything he could think of to do in his room, when Plagg had an idea.He had had fairly little impulse control before Plagg entered his life, and now he was hanging by a thread.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg nudged his hand, “It’s just a little eavesdropping, Adrien. What harm could it do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien thought. “Probably not much,” he admitted, leaning into the door. What harm </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> eavesdropping do? Not like his dad had any secrets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And since </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawkmoth, I get to decide whether the butterflies join the union, and I’m saying no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien fell back, lifting his ear from the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg, I… I think my dad might be Hawkmoth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, we gotta get outta here,” Plagg decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien inched a little further away from the door and pulled out his phone, dialing quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino Lahiffe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, I think my dad is Hawkmoth and I need you to come pick me up.” The stress was getting to him. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and the building tightness in his throat was already affecting his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on my way,” Nino said. “Do you mean like, metaphorically or like, do I need to get ahold of Ladybug somehow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean he’s Hawkmoth, Nino,” Adrien said. “He’s talking about stopping the butterflies from unionizing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in like 3 minutes dude. Get a bag packed, you’re living with me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien ran up to his room, stuffing a duffel with everything he could think of. Socks, toothpaste, Camembert… It all went into the bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and attempted to walk nonchalantly towards the front door. His bodyguard saw him, but then went back to reading his magazine after nodding solemnly at Adrien. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino arrived right on schedule, waving Adrien over to his bike. “Get in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like, the basket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien ran towards the bike, and got in the basket. It was awkward, but he could manage it. He managed worse vaulting across Paris each day, although usually when he vaulted across Paris, he could see, and was the one steering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino could not see, and was careening wildly across the sidewalk at a breakneck speed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, perhaps this was worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few agonizing minutes, Nino skidded to a stop in front of his apartment building. Adrien climbed out of the basket, grateful that they had made it without crashing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nino said. “I’ve got an appointment pretty soon, can you wait in my apartment once I bring you up there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien looked towards the horizon, which was about half on fire. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you have an appointment right now?” Then, a thought struck him. “Also, what time is it right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not important. Just get inside before you catch on fire. I’ll be quick, I promise.” Nino said, and pushed Adrien towards the building before full-on sprinting down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien blinked. Plagg popped out of his shirt pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” He said. “It’s about time to meet up with the union.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I check in with Nino’s family first?” Adrien asked. “I mean, he’s probably expecting me to, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg considered that. “With the speed that he got to your house, I somehow doubt he told his parents you were coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Adrien decided. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carapace landed on the beam of the Eiffel tower that had become the union’s meeting spot. He was a little late, but Chat Noir was still missing. His news couldn’t wait for Chat to show up, however. “I think Gabriel Agreste might be Hawkmoth,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir and I already looked into that possibility,” Ladybug said. “The man’s been akumatized. Also, why are you looking into this while we’re on strike?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Carapace said. “I just sorta found out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat landed on the beam next to her, panting a bit. “Guys, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, how?” Ladybug burst out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, his son told me,” Chat said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, same,” Carapace said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Gabriel Agreste’s son, and he certainly hadn’t seen Carapace before the meeting that day. Either Carapace was Nino, or Nino had told Carapace, and the hero didn’t want to seem like he had secondhand information. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the second one. It wasn’t likely that he knew his superhero friends in his civilian life, much less that one of the heroes was Nino. After all, what were the chances of multiple people in his class being chosen for Miraculouses? They were already pushing the odds with Chloe as Queen Bee, Marinette as Multimouse, and himself as Chat Noir (and Aspik, that one time).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug looked at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. What was she suspicious of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for? They’d been working together for ages!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how Carapace would know Adrien Agreste, but I thought you didn’t like him Chat. You never show up when he’s in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I have civilian responsibilities too!” He crossed his arms defensively. “It’s a coincidence, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He reached out towards her. “Please trust me,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug, if you need more details on a tip, I’d be alright stepping out to discuss the situation,” Carapace said. “I’m sure Chat Noir would be willing to do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat nodded, but then he realized what that would probably mean. Explaining properly would probably mean revealing his identity to Ladybug, which was not on the table for a variety of reasons at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug considered that. “Alright,” She said. “Carapace, since you brought this up first by a solid half a minute, would you be alright giving me your details on the matter first as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Ladybug said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Carapace were on a higher beam, now, sitting and facing each other very seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the call, uh--” He checked the time. “--about half an hour ago? He called, he said his dad was Hawkmoth, he asked me to pick him up. He’s at my place right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ladybug said. “How’s he sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He heard the man attempting to suppress a butterfly union, near as I could tell.” Carapace shrugged. “Things were moving kind of quickly, but he wouldn’t say it if he wasn’t sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ladybug said quietly. “I just-- Mr. Agreste has been akumatized, how would he do that to himself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Carapace said. “We don’t know a lot about how the butterfly miraculous works, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that you’re right about that,” Ladybug sighed. “Can you send Chat up? He might have a different insight on this than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he knows,” Carapace said. “Unless Adrien has a direct line to him somehow, I don’t know when they would have talked during this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had just about had it with Nathalie, and this akuma obviously wasn’t working out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had kept him in his office, arguing their useless point for over 30 minutes. Gabriel Agreste was a busy man. This would not do. He would have to deal with this situation a bit more </span>
  <em>
    <span>proactively</span>
  </em>
  <span> then he had originally hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looked at Nathalie and sighed. “Fine. We can try out a union. Let’s talk about this somewhere more private, I don’t want Adrien wandering in here while we’re negotiating. The lair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie nodded and followed, albeit slowly, and the akuma did as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel opened up the portrait, and stepped into the elevator. He shuffled to the side, and the others walked in. The elevator doors shut, and they were trapped with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He called for his transformation, and raised his cane before either of them could react. He struck down on the hairpin he had infected just a few days prior, and grabbed the purple butterfly in his hands, leaving Nathalie and a stunned civilian in the elevator as he walked out, towards the catwalk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense the emotions of Paris like a storm, and as he looked for new potential Akumas, Hawkmoth was surprised to see that one of the heroes at the Eiffel tower was currently distraught. He could just taste the betrayal and fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir would make an excellent addition to his roster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh!” Tigresse said, pointing. “Uhh!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gathered heroes turned, dissolving into momentary chaos as they saw the butterfly approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carapace slid down a support, and his eyes caught their motion and honed in on their focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir!” He called. “Go get Ladybug, whoever it’s after, the rest of us can--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carapace watched in horror as the butterfly began to move closer to Chat Noir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat looked behind him, and then pulled out his baton and vaulted away from the ever-approaching purple butterfly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he… running away from the akuma?” asked Queen Bee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s targeting him,” Rena pointed out. “Maybe one of us could hit it with something and make it go away? It’s better than letting Hawkmoth take over the guy with destruction powers while we’re standing on the Eiffel Tower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair,” Queen Bee said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug was standing still, frozen in shock, as she watched her partner try to outrun an akuma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Bee hit Ladybug with her top, and shouted, “Hey LB? Now would be a good time to purify the akuma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug blinked, before nodding, and slinging her yo-yo towards the butterfly. It only took a moment to capture it and release the now not-evil butterfly back on the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir was still running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rena Rouge pulled out her flute, and dialed Chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The assembled heroes watched as he paused on a rooftop, answered the call, and then turned back around and came back to the tower. Chat landed on a beam nearby, and walked towards Ladybug. His ears were pressed flat to his head, and his tail was lashing about as he stood, quiet and unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong,” Ladybug said. “Do you want to talk about that, first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Let’s just go deal with Hawkmoth before he tries again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkmoth had not anticipated that Ladybug would be near Chat Noir when he tried to akumatize him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Ladybug, with her unions, and yo-yos, and supportive teammates would have to stop him from getting what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawkmoth never got nice things. All he got was akumatized babies and angry assistants who wanted butterfly unions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one good day. That’s all I’m asking. One good day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathalie was doing her best to deal with the civilian who was with her at the entrance to Hawkmoth’s lair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home,” they said, clearly distressed by the whole ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do that just yet,” Nathalie replied, trying to be soothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a coffin over there, and I’m pretty sure that’s Hawkmoth,” they said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything about that?” they shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Nathalie said. “First of all, Hawkmoth has increased strength and reaction times compared to regular human beings. Second of all, we are surrounded by butterflies that could brainwash either one of us and give us who knows what sort of power at any time. Third of all, he writes my paycheck, and I’d prefer not to be fired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The civilian blinked. “You work for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawkmoth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can afford it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawkmoth</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug stood next to her partner on the Eiffel Tower. The other heroes were below them, quietly talking, when they were interrupted by the sound of a megaphone blaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug, I’ve come to negotiate,” said Mayor Bourgeois, craning his head to look up at the heroes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group descended, landing in front of the man. The heroes remained quiet, stood in a small cluster several feet away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paris can’t take this anymore,” the mayor pleaded. “We need you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay us then,” Ladybug said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others nodded, staring down the mayor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, please just fix this mess. If this goes on, I’m not going to get re-elected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twelve euros an hour, in cash, to be collected at the end of each week,” Ladybug said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s so much! How will I justify this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We risk our lives every day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’d say that’s more than reasonable. Why don’t we make it fifteen?” Ladybug said, looking back at the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She received several affirmative gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just pay it,” Queen Bee said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Fifteen euros an hour it is. Please just fix this,” the mayor said, shoulder slumped in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go,” Carapace said. “Chop chop everyone, Hawkmoth won’t beat himself up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug called for her Miraculous Cure, and as the magical ladybugs restored Paris, the heroes made their way to the Agreste Mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a quick question, while we’re on our way to the Agreste manor,” Viperion said. “What if he’s in his lair? How are we gonna know where that is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea as to where it might be,” Chat admitted. “My bet is the entrance to his lair is somewhere in his office. He’s always in there, and he doesn’t let anyone in, other than his assistant. Suspicious enough to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Bunnix asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I know, let’s deal with Hawkmoth now, and question the local cat later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone glanced around at each other as they ran over the rooftops. “Yeah, okay,” they agreed. Chat Noir was being weird, but given that he had almost been akumatized, and they were actively hunting down Hawkmoth, some weirdness was to be expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heroes paused on a rooftop near the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Ryuko said, “What’s the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group looked expectantly at Ladybug and Chat Noir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair pulled off to a corner, and huddled together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug turned back to the group, “Some of you are gonna have to stay back for this one. It’s dangerous, and we need people out here in case this goes wrong. Plus, some of you have only been heroes for like 3 days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat nodded. “Tigresse, King Monkey, Ryuko and Bunnix should stay here. You guys can watch over Paris, and make sure Hawkmoth doesn’t try anything weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tigresse snorted. “You can just say we don’t know what we’re doing, Chat. It’s not wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuko’s ability is versatile to allow her to give you all a head start and then escape if worst comes to worst,” Ladybug said. “King Monkey’s will help with that, too. Bunnix, uh… I know you haven’t done much hero work yet, but if we bite the dust in there…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bunnix nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tigresse,” Ladybug said. “I’m gonna be completely honest here, I forgot to ask your kwami what your ability is. I’m trying my best, and I trust you to ask your kwami what your power is, and then use it if you have to. You got this. I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t think you were capable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tigresse smiled, and nodded as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion and Pegasus are with us,” Chat said. “Pegasus, all you have to do is get us into the lair, if we can’t figure it out in Agreste’s office, and after that feel free to get out of there. The less Miraculouses Hawkmoth potentially gets access to, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viperion,” Ladybug said. “Try and stay out of the immediate fight if you can. If things look bad--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll loop us,” Viperion said. “The rest of you have better abilities for this situation and more experience than me, anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug smiled. “We’ll all be as careful as we can, but it never hurts to be even more careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of a weird way to say that, but I get it,” Carapace said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will not be adding to our death count tonight,” said Chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, incredibly weird and concerning way to say that, but I agree with the sentiment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the heroes split up, one team keeping watch and one team entering the belly of the whale.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thy Genius Sates A Thirst For Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat crawled around the roof of his house, before motioning for the others to follow his lead. </p><p> </p><p>“This window has the security disabled, if we try any of the others, Agreste would know we’re here.” Before any of the others could comment on that, he slipped in through his bedrooms open window with practiced ease.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug looked over at Carapace, brows furrowed. “Should we be worried about how he knows that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the time LB. Dude’s got his secrets, and apparently breaking and entering into the Agreste Mansion is one of ‘em”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug could hear Chat shuffling around inside the bedroom, so she followed suit, dropping down into the room, although she hit her hip on the windowsill. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” he said. “You might trigger one of the other windows if you knock yourself too hard around there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel really wants to keep people out, huh?” wondered Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>“Or keep people in.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is… Is this Adrien’s bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Adrien is at a friend’s place, so his room’s empty. Perfect place for us to enter, without getting spotted.”</p><p> </p><p>Rena followed into the room, careful to not touch the windowsill as she dropped down. The other heroes entered, one by one, until they were all inside.</p><p> </p><p>“When we leave here, everyone has to follow me. Hug the left wall until I tell you to switch, so we can avoid the security cameras.” Chat said.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug shot a worried glance over at Carapace and Rena Rouge. Chat’s knowledge of the Agreste’s security system was beginning to turn from convenient but odd into straight-up concerning. She trusted her partner with her life, but what on earth had he done to find all this out?</p><p> </p><p>Carapace was starting to look nervous, too, but the look he gave her in return indicated that he still thought it best to wait before asking.</p><p> </p><p>Rena’s expression said that, waiting or not, they would <em> definitely </em> be asking.</p><p> </p><p>Chat opened the door, and pressing himself against the wall, began to make his way down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Viperion shrugged, and took up a position behind him. The rest of the heroes followed suit, inching closer and closer to their goal.</p><p> </p><p>Chat motioned with his hand towards a foreboding door by the top of the staircase and began to walk down the center of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>The others followed.</p><p> </p><p>He stood in front of the door, unmoving. Ladybug walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Chaton. We can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and made a beeline for the desk in the center of the room, opening up a drawer and revealing a small keypad embedded in it. He typed extremely quickly for several seconds before saying, “Security’s down for the next ten minutes. Get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what the fuck,” Rena said.</p><p> </p><p>“I said get moving! We can talk about this later,” he said, slamming the drawer closed, and knocking a stack of papers off the desk. Chat then threw his arm across the desk, scattering its contents across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“We are absolutely talking about this,” said Rena, “Seriously dude, are you a cat burglar or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Later,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Bee walked up to a bookshelf and began to rip the books off of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to throw them <em> all </em> on the floor?” Carapace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like he’ll have a trick bookshelf with the lever disguised as <em> Secret Passages For Dummies </em>,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” said Carapace, as he walked over to the filing cabinet in the corner and started to shake it.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug watched as her teammates decimated the office, and walked up the massive portrait of a woman behind the desk. She touched it, and felt one of the blue squares that made it up press in.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys? I think I found it,” she said, pushing at the portrait, and in the process discovering several more hidden buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Viperion said. “I was thinking-- and before you say anything, this isn’t me backing out of this mission or suggesting any of you do the same-- we just got the mayor to agree to pay us. What’s he gonna pay us for without Hawkmoth?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’ll be other stuff,” Ladybug said. “Let’s be real, here.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, accepting that.</p><p> </p><p>“If you guys found the way in, now would be the time I should go,” said Pegasus. “Call me if you need a quick exit.” He ran out of the office, back towards the window they’d used to get in.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug continued to button-mash on the portrait, until she heard a lock click, and the painting swung open, like a door, revealing a glass elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> cannot </em> believe that no architects noticed or questioned this during the construction of this building,” Queen Bee said. “Seriously, the <em> way </em> that this would affect the layout of the structure--”</p><p> </p><p>“Bee,” Rena said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the time, I get it. Are we going to get in the ominous elevator or…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re getting,” Ladybug said. “If anyone has anything else they’d like to do first, do it quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>The team stood awkwardly for a moment, before Carapace kicked over the plush office chair that had been sitting at the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Rena said. “That’s everything.”</p><p> </p><p>The heroes gathered into the elevator, and Viperion pressed the button for the elevator to descend. The elevator was glass, as was the tube around it, giving the heroes who weren’t squished in the middle a decent view at the lair. </p><p> </p><p>Hawkmoth was facing a large stained glass window, gesturing dramatically at no one. Two other people were closer to the elevator, very obviously arguing while trying to be quiet about it.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I miss this entire evil lair for such an extended period of time?” Chat asked. “I mean, you’d think I’d have realized how much of the building was inaccessible.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug tried to turn and look at Chat, but as the elevator was jam packed with teenaged heroes, it wasn’t going to happen. She settled for humming in response, and then shushing the team. “Quiet. We want the element of surprise,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator reached the bottom of its descent and dinged, doors opening.</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie and the civilian (Chat figured that they <em> must </em> have been the akuma from the past few days) looked at them curiously. Viperion put his finger to his lips, shushing them, as the heroes piled out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, we have visitors,” Nathalie said, raising her voice loud enough to be heard across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Bee made a small, frustrated noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Handle them,” Hawkmoth said. “I’m busy.” He didn’t look particularly busy, but that wasn’t really the point of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie sighed, and then threw her glasses off the side of the platform she was on. “Duusu, spread my feathers!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, you need those to see,” Chat said, plainly distressed.</p><p> </p><p>Mayura looked coldly at them, “I have spares at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ma’am, </em>” Chat said.</p><p> </p><p>Mayura took the opportunity of the hero’s plain distraction to hit him across the face with her fan.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat Noir!” All the other heroes shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Bee threw her top at Mayura, the rapidly spinning weapon knocking into the woman’s shoulder. “Yeet!”</p><p> </p><p>The civilian darted behind the confrontation, and into the elevator, making a quick escape.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir sprang past Mayura, running down the catwalk towards Hawkmoth, Ladybug on his tail. The others could handle Mayura. Hawkmoth had always been their battle to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkmoth was watching them, and when Chat got close, he struck out with his cane, sending Chat flying backward. Ladybug spun her yo-yo, creating a makeshift shield as Chat stumbled to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“This ends today,” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Hawkmoth laughed. “Something we can agree on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to know you’re insufferable up close too,” Chat said. He slid across the railing, around Ladybug’s shield, and lept, extending his baton to knock Hawkmoth in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkmoth had not been expecting that, and as he stumbled back, he dropped his cane, so he could catch himself on the railing of the tiny platform they were on. He was beginning to think he should have invested in larger catwalks over the inexplicable abyss.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the fight behind them were getting louder, as Chat Noir and Ladybug stalked closer to where Hawkmoth stood.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkmoth yelled over to Mayura, “Protect her, Nathalie, I can deal with these miscreants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her…?” Rena shot a glance to Carapace, who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Mayura lept backwards, crossing a gap and landing on a catwalk leading to something covered in white butterflies and surrounded by flowers. There was grass growing, and the area in general, did not fit the aesthetic of the rest of the lair. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go out on a limb here, and say that that’s probably important,” said Viperion.</p><p> </p><p>“Adds up,” Carapace agreed. “I’m kinda curious, how about you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go investigate,” Rena said, jumping towards Mayura.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug looked at her teammates, hot on Mayuras tail, and shook her head, turning back to Hawkmoth. “Are you sure?” She asked, and charged him.</p><p> </p><p>Their fighting was too fast to follow, weapons blurred as the opponents moved at superhuman speeds. Chat Noir and Ladybug were in sync as they struck, slowly forcing Hawkmoth closer and closer to the railing. </p><p> </p><p>Rena launched herself over Mayura, landing in the grass and sending butterflies flying in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>Viperion took the moment to click his bracelet. Things seemed to be going well, but he needed to be ready to turn back time if they weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>Mayura turned, disengaging from Carapace and Queen Bee and running towards Rena. “Don’t you <em> dare </em>!” She yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Rena yelped, dodging her strike and kicking her as she rolled away. </p><p> </p><p>Carapace ran over to her, and helped her up. “Alright, <em> definitely </em>something important.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawkmoth was growing increasingly desperate with his blows, striking out wildly. Chat kept creeping closer, hitting harder with his baton then he ever did with Akumas. He managed to catch the cane mid-blow, and sent it careening into the expanse under the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“You lose,” Chat said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t-- I need to-- She <em> needs </em>me, why can’t you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t explained any of your motivations, ever, in your life,” Ladybug said. “Also, I’m pretty sure that whoever ‘she’ is, she wouldn’t want you turning to domestic terrorism and child assault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emilie would want us to be a family again! Don’t claim to know things you could never understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t want <em> this </em>,” Chat insisted. “Losing someone doesn’t give you the right to low-key possess people to try and bring them back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would <em> you </em> know,” Hawkmoth growled, and lunged for Chat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>Chat reached out his hand, and as Hawkmoth clawed at him, he pulled at the brooch he knew contained the man’s Miraculous power.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, it wasn’t Hawkmoth grasping at him, it was his father, fighting to get his Miraculous back. </p><p> </p><p>Nooroo plucked the brooch from Chat's fingers, flying around behind Ladybug and out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>The lair was quiet then, as Mayura had seemingly given up once Hawkmoth had well and truly lost. Rena took the peacock Miraculous from her, and slowly walked over to Ladybug. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems almost anticlimactic,” Chat said, dragging himself out from under Gabriel. “Always kinda thought I’d get stabbed, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why stabbed?” Ladybug asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chat shrugged. “I’ve died all sorts of other ways, but I’ve never been stabbed before. Seemed the most dramatic option.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stood around uncomfortably, except for Gabriel, who was grumbling, and Nathalie, who was having a coughing fit while Queen Bee tried to get some sort of response out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, we’ve gotta talk about your whole deal later. I’ve got some questions that need answers,” said Carapace. “Also, I would be much happier if you just stopped dying. That would be very cool of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’m doing it on <em> purpose </em>,” Chat complained. “Villains just love murdering me for some reason!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now that we’ve got that out of the way, what are we gonna do with Mr. Agreste now?” asked Rena.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone considered that.</p><p> </p><p>“Police?” Chat suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug shook her head. “He’s too rich. It wouldn’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic?” countered Carapace.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug considered this. “The Guardians did have some way to remove memories, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally, how are we supposed to know that?” Rena pointed out. “<em> You’re </em> the guardian now.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ladybug is right. Master Fu has no idea about the Miraculous now,” said Chat. “Although, I guess Ladybug and I were the only ones to really talk to Master Fu, so…” </p><p> </p><p>“The guardians <em> did </em> have this power,” Nooroo said. “Although, it’s been so long since Duusu and I were with them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a moment, I’m gonna go talk to Tikki. Do you guys have the situation under control?” asked Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>She received several affirmative head nods, and some finger guns from Carapace, so she walked out of view, and detransformed. After a few minutes of quiet discussion she returned to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Good news, Tikki says since I’m the Guardian now, I get to use Guardian magic. We literally just have to put it to a vote, and if the vote passes, poof there goes their memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” everyone said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kind of unnerving,” Viperion said.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug nodded, “It does seem wildly disproportionate, although I guess linking the physical embodiments of the universe's basic concepts to jewelry is also weird if you think about it too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whose idea was this again?” Carapace asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question,” said Rena. “We should figure that out at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>The heroes thought about this, and filed that particular mystery away for later. For now, they should probably deal with Gabriel and Nathalie. </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug took out her yo-yo, and dialed the heroes that weren’t currently in the lair. </p><p> </p><p>“We good?” Bunnix asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s all good here. Kicked Hawkmoth’s ass, and now it’s time to use some democracy powered Guardian magic to get rid of his memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that… <em> ethical </em>?” Ryuko asked. “Why not simply confiscate his Miraculous? Let him see what he has wrought and experience the guilt he deserves?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien’s gotta live <em> somewhere </em>, dude,” Carapace said. “I dunno how long the law’d let him stay with a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, if he still knows about the Miraculous, there’s nothing stopping him from trying to get another one, and starting this all over again,” added Pegasus. “And, while we may be superheroes, I don’t really want to arrest him or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we even have any legal grounds to do that?” Queen Bee muttered. “I mean… We’re not technically law enforcement, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… So that leaves magic solutions,” said Ladybug. “From what Tikki told me, he won’t remember anything about the Miraculous, but he’ll remember everything from before he got the brooch. Not the best solution, but it’s what we’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>The gang thought about that for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Gabe,” Carapace said. “When’d you get the brooch, anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel sighed. “A few months before Emilie’s ‘disappearance’. So…” He paused, counting on his fingers, “Around 6 months before we started fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gang, that’s a lot of time, like a <em> lot </em> of time,” said Carapace.</p><p> </p><p>“People would notice,” Tigresse said from the other end of the line. “<em> He </em> would notice. He might go looking. And it’s not like people wouldn’t be talking about Hawkmoth, who just so happens to disappear right as Mr. Agreste finds himself missing his memory of so much time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean there’s gotta be some sort of magic that protects <em> our </em> identities, why wouldn’t it protect him as well? I don’t know about you all, but if there’s not magic protecting us, then everyone in Paris must be incredibly unobservant to have not figured out our identities by now,” said Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Chat said, toying with a lock of his own hair. “Lots of people are blond.”</p><p> </p><p>“You get cat eyes, Chat. Some of us just get a mask and a suit,” said Ladybug. “My hair doesn’t even change!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Queen Bee said. “Because <em> no one else in Paris </em> has black hair and pigtails.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Does anyone ever question any of you on where you go during Akuma attacks? Or question whatever excuses you come up with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good at lying,” Chat said.</p><p> </p><p>“I have friends who are good at lying,” Carapace said.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that even <em> mean </em>?” Queen Bee asked.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Yes but they get away with it’,” Rena said. “Same here, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“That brings up more questions than it answers,” said Queen Bee.</p><p> </p><p>“If we aren’t gonna erase his memories, what <em> are </em> we going to do? We can’t just not do anything!” Ladybug said.</p><p> </p><p>Rena held up her own communicator. “Connected to my phone,” she said. “Recorded this whole encounter. Relevant bits can be provided to the Ladyblog in less than 24 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we want to dox Gabriel Agreste to all of Paris though?” asked Chat, beginning to walk around the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“They already know where he lives, and it wouldn’t include his address on the blog, so it’s not doxxing,” Rena said. “It’s more like a call out post.”</p><p> </p><p>The heroes pondered this.</p><p> </p><p>“All in favor of calling out Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur on the Ladyblog?” asked Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” the assembled heroes said. The heroes on the other end of the call did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s decided. Rena, you’re in charge of editing the video before you send it off to the Ladyblog,” said Ladybug. </p><p> </p><p>Rena winked back at her, and stowed her flute.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel sat up and straightened his collar. “Does this mean I can go now?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you like this?” Chat wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I have absolutely no idea what you mean,” Gabriel said. “Nathalie, is dinner scheduled?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charity dinner tonight, sir. Orphans.” Nathalie pulled a schedule and a new pair of glasses out of her inner coat pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Gabriel said. “Adrien will be fine eating dinner here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You… didn’t have me RSVP him, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the worst father imaginable,” Carapace said, very seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” said Chat Noir, also extremely seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we… have to go back in the elevator to leave?” asked Queen Bee, looking around for a fire exit.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an evil butterfly window,” Rena said. “I’m gonna try and take that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug looked at the window, and threw her yo-yo at it as hard as she could. The window shattered, giving the heroes a mildly dangerous way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Glass is <em> expensive </em>,” Gabriel huffed. “Nathalie, bill Ladybug for the window.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is somehow even worse than I thought he would be,” said Viperion as he prepared to leap through the window.</p><p> </p><p>“You lack imagination,” Chat said, and the heroes filed out. They had stuff to do, and some of them had used their powers and were inching towards their detransformations.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Nino detransformed, sighing and releasing some of the tension from his shoulders as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a thought struck him, and he pulled out his phone, opening up the class group chat to make a group call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, gang?”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Chat crawled through Nino’s window, after one embarrassing attempt, where he almost broke into a complete strangers kitchen. He released his transformation, and sat on the bed, trying to remember how he usually relaxed on furniture. Adrien settled for lying down, but horizontally, letting his head dangle off the edge of the bed. This was, of course, the most nonchalant pose to ever exist. </p><p> </p><p>The door banged open, revealing Nino leading the whole class behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“We got a caaaaall!” Kim declared.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien startled, and tried to sit up, instead sliding off the bed. “What?” he said, while trying to sit up in a dignified manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Nino called us and told us you were here,” Rose said, quieter. “He didn’t say why, but he said it was a rough situation, so we wanted to come and let you know you have our support.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien’s vision got blurry, as his eyes started to water. “Thanks, everyone,” he said. “I really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>The class had, by this point, pushed past Nino, and were all crowding awkwardly around him, providing various words of affirmation. Everyone was there--sans Lila, of course. The class as a body had caught onto her lying ways a few reels back. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright everybody. Adrien probably wants some space, so get out of my room. Go hang out in the kitchen, I’ll make pizza rolls or something,” said Nino, shooing their classmates out. “Adrien will come out and hang when he’s ready for a crowd long-term.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien shot Nino a look of appreciation. Knowing his classmates all loved him was great, but there were a lot of people in Nino’s room, and even in the best of times, Adrien wasn’t the biggest fan of crowds.</p><p> </p><p>The class left, leaving the door cracked behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Adrien thought. Things were good. Things were turning out pretty good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We had a great time<br/>edit: edited, cause i realized bloomingmiracle wasnt credited as an author on this chapter, and i wont stand for that. nothing else was changed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We had fun, and we wrote so much more than was originally intended. It just keeps coming. Titles come from "The Mind Electric" by Tally Hall.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>